


and then he heard the whales singing

by transclawed



Series: silent the sound as i come back around [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transclawed/pseuds/transclawed
Summary: nathan's priorities are this, this time around:save victoria.save victoria.save victoria.or, nathan prescott has a lot of different hate for different people. mark jefferson has a gun.
Relationships: Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott
Series: silent the sound as i come back around [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	and then he heard the whales singing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [и затем услышал он китовое пение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336309) by [Knightess_of_Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst)



> everyone: for the love of god, please, stop this  
> me, writing yet another pointless thing about nathan prescott: if i stop ill die and also no

nathan hates, and he hates. he hates imagining victoria, motherfucking victoria of all people, in the same room as jefferson. it fills his guts with a churning, a burning, and it almost astonishes him with his own capacity to hate. he's hated before, he's hated FIERCELY. he's hated his father, and his mother. his sister, though only sometimes. but the hate rising within him now, black and oily, an ink hate, overtakes and encompasses anything he's ever hated before. only jefferson, now. nathan knows he's a coward, he always has been, but jefferson isnt allowed to touch victoria. not one, not a single foul gloved hand, and nathan doesnt care if it kills him in the process. but he will protect her. somehow. or it will kill him anyways. he doesn't care. anyone, anyone but her. take him instead, not that it makes any difference. another rachel, another kate. its selfish, he thinks to himself, but he cant stand to be anything else. victoria is not for you, he thinks, as he watches jefferson teach. he'd compare him to a hyena, or a vulture, but they at least, have some respect. jefferson doesnt care about that, no matter how much he pretends to, beneath that skin of his. pretends to respect sean prescott, wells, hell, even max caulfield. like he pretends to respect nathan. he knows its all lies, he always has. he always was a good liar, and nathan let him, he played the part. the pupil, the son, the protege. he'd wanted it so badly to be real, so much it felt like if it wasnt real then he wasnt real, nothing was real. and so he let himself believe.  
he calls jefferson. he knows how this ends, but max knows. right? shouldnt she, at this point? he cant remember how many times he's been around this bend before, so he leaves her a voicemail, just in case. he plays the part. they're two sides of a coin, him and her. her chloe is his victoria, even if its not romantic, or whatever it was for them. he needed vic like he needed air, and sometimes, she needed him the same. its funny, he thinks sometimes, how he's heard chloe's house being referred to as a broken home. if her house is broken, then his is paper and he's got matchstick fingers, he never can quite keep it from burning down. sometimes he wishes he'd burned it down.

when jefferson comes, he's ready. theres no fight, no last subterfuge. he opens the door for him and he is too tired to be afraid again.

he only asks for one last embrace. he knows this man has never cared from him, he knew it all along, and it doesnt matter.

"of course, nathan. im sorry it had to come to this."

the lies are as warm and comforting as the arms around him, and nathan doesnt bother thinking. he allows himself this, one last, selfish moment. he ignores the cold metal of the gun at his temple, hiding his face in jefferson's shoulder like a child that doesnt want to go to bed. it hurts more to be pulled away than it does to feel the bullet.

nathan prescott is dead again before he hits the ground. he likes to think he can hear the whales, singing him into the next life.

he wakes up in his bed again. he wonders how many times he's died, now. he supposes it doesnt matter much. with a short, quiet sigh, he turns over and goes back to sleep. he can afford to miss a school day.


End file.
